In a two door type car, when a passenger or passengers on a rear seat or seats get on or off, it is required that a seat back for a front seat is inclined in a forward direction and a seat cushion for the front seat moves to the foremost position. Thus, there has been used what is called a walk-in mechanism for a car seat which comprises a forward and rearward sliding mechanism for sliding a seat cushion in a horizontal direction and a reclining mechanism for inclining a seat back in a forward direction, the walk-in mechanism comprising means to associate the reclining mechanism with the forward and rearward sliding mechanism so that when the reclining mechanism inclines the seat back in the forward direction, the seat cushion is urged to move in a forward direction.
In the prior art, means to associate the reclining mechanism with the forward and rearward sliding mechanism comprises a sensor for sensing the forward inclination of the seat back such as a sensing wire which is provided in the reclining mechanism to sense an inclination of an arm securely provided on the side of the seat back and being pulled in response to the forward inclination of the seat back to pivotally move a sliding lever for the forward and rearward sliding mecnaism so that the sliding lever unlocks a movable rail which on the seat cushion is mounted. Thus, it will be noted that the construction of the walk-in mechanism is complicated and there are required a space for mounting the sensing wire, parts for the sensing wire such as guiding members and securing screws, for example, which causes the whole apparatus to be uneconomically manufactured.